Bittersweet Understanding
by GrimGrave
Summary: Part of the "Bittersweet" series. As Ikaruga and Yomi fights, they learn that there is more to each other than meets the eye. Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to** _ **Tamsoft**_ **and** _ **Marvelous Entertainment**_ **respectively. GrimGrave makes no money out of writing fiction.**

 _ **Bittersweet Understanding**_

"The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen."

Elisabeth Kübler-Ross

* * *

"You insist on looking down on me, huh? I should've expected no less from someone who was born with a silver spoon in their mouth."

Ikaruga's expression didn't change and deflected another strike from Yomi's greatsword. Inside this Shinobi Barrier it was just the two of them; they could go all out as they pleased, which was exactly what the former Hebijō student was doing. Meanwhile, Ikaruga played it cool, using only the strength necessary to parry her opponent's attacks and, if necessary, dodge them.

A greatsword looked intimidating, but a sword was just that – a sword. The raven-haired girl's sword was smaller, but nimbler to use and cut things just as easily. She had speed on her side.

"That confident look on your face…" Yomi's eyes widened and she raised her blade to swing it down with enough force to shatter the barrier earth beneath them. "It's an eyesore!"

The Hanzo-student was forced backwards and prepared herself as Yomi chased after her. "Just how long do you intend on looking down on me?!"

"I do not look down on you, Yomi-san," Ikaruga calmly replied. She deflected another blow.

"Lies!" the blonde yelled. "You always have, from your mansion on the mountain! You, who have lived through your life without a care in the world, couldn't possible know the pain I've been through! Forced to live off garbage in poverty, with that giant mansion towering above the city, was **hell**!"

The brunette stifled a gasp. She tightened her grip on the sword, eyes narrowed.

 _´So that's Yomi-san's background…´_

"Nobody saved my parents who sacrificed themselves to raise me! And yet _you_!" Spite coated her words and she raised her blade high. " _You_ were given a life of luxury with a family who supposedly helped the less fortunate! Don't make me laugh!"

The blonde was upon her in an instant, their weapons now in a deadlock as Yomi kept on talking; her childhood, it seemed, was the root for her dedication for the Dark Faction and the hatred she held for more fortunate people like Ikaruga. She had seen the town below the hill: the buildings were dirty and on the verge of collapsing, the streets were muddy and filthy, and its people were living in poverty. She had often wondered why her adoptive family hadn't done anything to help them.

In a way, Ikaruga felt sorry for the blonde.

 _´If only she knew,´_ the raven-haired girl thought to herself.

The greatsword forced her back with its weight and Yomi's strength behind it.

 _´No-one should have to go through something so cruel…´_

"You dare to space out while I'm speaking?!" Yomu cried out. "I should have known someone like you wouldn't even listen to commoners!" She pushed her rival further back with incredible force. "You truly are an eyesore!"

 _´To have lived such an inhumane life…´_

"Hey!" the blonde yelled at the top of her lungs. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying?!"

A violent aura – akin to a roaring flame – cloaked the brunette and forced Yomi back. Through narrow, slanted eyes, Ikaruga coldly glared. "Yes, I heard you loud and clear." She poised with her nodachi.

 _´Enough of this game.´_

" _Secret Ninja Art: Hien Flash, Type One!"_ Slashing with her family heirloom sword, Hien, the blonde was struck with a cross shaped attack, destroying her clothes and cracking the giant greatsword at the speed of the wind.

The blonde fell onto her back with a scream. Ikaruga glanced back; she'd live but wouldn't be able to fight for now. Good. As much as she felt sorry for her rival – a silly thing to do – she had somewhere to be and had already wasted enough time here. She began to leave –

"H-How did you suddenly g-get so…strong…?" The raven-haired girl stopped in her tracks. She heard Yomi struggle to even sit up on the wooden floor. "Did… Did you hold back… all this…time…?"

She hesitated to answer at first. "Ninja techniques draw their power from the mind. That is all."

Yomi managed a laugh. "You aren't even finishing me off…The Light Faction is just a bunch of softies, huh?"

"I don't see a reason to kill you, not when you have endured so much just so you could live," Ikaruga replied. Their eyes met. "Let me tell you something, Yomi-san; you once mentioned that you had seen me on a news announcement, correct? It was just my adoptive father using it to tell the world that he had adopted me, in order to appear as a philanthropist who took in an unfortunate orphan child." She paused. "He just needed someone to carry on the shinobi lineage. All I have to my name is my vocation to live as a shinobi. There isn't even a speck of familial affection involved."

The blonde looked up at her. "Why…Why are you telling me this?"

Ikaruga stared at her for a moment longer. "I'm not sure, myself. Maybe I can connect to you on some level… or maybe I'm envious that you at least had such loving, caring parents. Perhaps I admire you, even, for having lived such a life like you have and still made it out alive with your head high…" She looked away. "…Beautiful, even, despite the circumstances."

Yomi gasped. "What…What did you just say…? That's impossible…"

"Forgive me," the Hanzo student quickly said. "I have said too much and I'm unsure as of why. I am sure we will meet again."

She started running and ignored the blonde. Yomi watched her rival's back until she was out of sight and she balled up her hands into fists, slamming them into the floor.

"Why would you say such a thing?!" she cried out. "It makes it difficult for me to hate you now!" She slumped and slammed her fist into the floor again. "It's easier to hate you…so I don't have to deal with any other emotions…!"

And as Ikaruga ran, she was glad that, despite their bitter confrontation, she was glad that she finally understood her rival a bit better.


End file.
